tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time
Episode Sixteen “Last time on TEENs the final seven were dumped in the middle of the ocean by mwuah. They had to find a hidden treasure chest which held the most coveted immunity! Gavin, Piper, and Bryson didn’t quite understand though, they were eaten by a whale and basically threw the challenge to Noanne and Mohan. Get it?” Ben laughs. “Anyways in the end, Noah chose to save his darling Joanne and let Monica win the challenge. But Monica didn’t win all the immunity she wanted, because then Johan was voted out of the game! What will the final six get into this episode? Stay tuned on this episode of TEENs” Ben cheered. Tears of anger cascaded down Monica’s tanned face, she was now completely alone. She had no one to lean on, Avril was gone, now Johan was gone. Then a comforting face came in with a bright eyed smile, it sicked Monica. How could someone be so happy now? Oh yeah Johan being gone didn’t affect anyone except for her. “What the crap are you doing here?” Monica sniffled as she eyed Barbara entering the room. “I just came to check up on you; you seemed really upset elimination.” Barbara pointed out. Monica rubbed her eyes, “I’m fine! Get out of here!” she yelled. “I think we need to talk and figure out what’s wrong...” Barbara said. “I don’t need a dumb therapist, I can do this by MYSELF. I always have to do it by MYSELF. Even before this dumb game.” Monica growled as another tear found it’s way down her face. “Come here.” Barbara reached out and hugged her. She cringed, why was this girl touching her? Why did it surprisingly feel comforting? She wanted to shove her away but she couldn’t, she gave in and laid her head on her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright dear, you’ll get through this. You have just as much of a shot as anyone else in the game.” Barbara smiled. “It’s not that, I know I’m going to crush these losers... But... all my friends have been eliminated.” she sobbed. “I see. Well you kind of put that upon yourself, ya know?” Barbara said. “Wow, I feel so much better now.” Monica rolled her eyes sarcastically. “If you had been nicer you would probably have much more friends... but it’s not too late to be nice. You can put a smile on your face and make a friend easily.” Barbara encouraged. “Being ‘nice’ isn’t really my strong point.” Monica sighed. “Just try it today, for me.” Barbara smiled. “Fine... what’s is going to hurt anyways?” she sighed. “See that’s the attitude! You can do it!” Barbara said and then stood up walking out of the room. “Oh I will be nice... Joanne and Noah will pay for taking out Johan. I will have my revenge soon enough!” Monica grinned evilly. “All hail Noah the sweetest boy in the world!” Joanne cheered and jumped into Noah’s arms with her arms wrapped around his neck. “Yes! We took down Johan! Now only one more rat to flush.” Noah smiled. “I’m not talking about that Noah, I’m talking about how you saved me... that was so romantic.” Joanne smiled. “Oh that? It was nothing. You would have done the same thing.” Noah blushed and shrugged. “No it was something, it showed that you really care about me.” Joanne explained. “Well I do care about you, you’re my whole world as of now.” Noah cooed. “Forever and always.” Joanne poked his nose playfully. “Joanne....” Noah sighed. “Yes?” she asked. “I love you...” Noah said. “Thanks...” Joanne said with her eyes big biting her bottom lip. “What?” Noah asked confused. “Nothing... I guess I wasn’t really ready for that... you know that word?” Joanne looked down. “You mean, you’re not ready to say it to me?” he asked. “No I mean... that’s a big word. So many other words are behind it. I... I don’t know. I don’t know; I sound like an idiot.” Joanne mumbled. “Joanne you would never be an idiot in my eyes, never. It’s okay you don’t want to say it now. I think it’s kind of cute.” Noah grinned. “Is it normal for someone to not want to say it quite yet?” Joanne looked up into Noah’s eyes worriedly. “It’s perfectly fine babe. Don’t worry. I still feel that way about you. Nothing you can do can change that.” Noah then kissed Joanne gently on the lips. Joanne: I don’t know what’s come over me... I mean I think I love him. I just want to know it’s right, right for me. I want to wake up and look into his eyes and know that everything is going to be alright. I want to know that he’ll be my everything, my soul mate... It’s complicated I know. *sighs* Then a loud trumpet sounded loudly, and Piper screeched and jumped into Bryson’s arms squeezing him tightly. Bryson’s legs gave in and he then fell backward on Monica who just walked in. “Get off of me you twirps!” Monica growled and shoved the two off. “I mean.... please get off of me?” she smiled. “Oops sorry Monica. My bad.” Piper jumped up on her feet as Bryson slowly got up and reached her hand out to help her up. Monica stared at the hand disgustingly, she had no desire for her help. But she was supposed to be nice, and she unwillingly grabbed her hand allowing Piper to help her up. “Thanks.” she grumbled. “What was that trumpet?” Bryson asked. “Hello final six!” Ben opened the front door holding a trumpet. He was a royal king’s costume, with a big shiny crown on his head. Gavin, Joanne, and Noah walked in just in time. “It is time for the next challenge! Oh and boy do I have a treat for you! It is going to be a fairy tale themed challenge!” Ben cheered. “Fairy Tales are gross, when the heck are there ever ‘happily ever after’s in real life?” Monica rolled her eyes. “Well maybe there will be one for the wicked witch?” Ben revealed a sack behind his back and reached out and grabbed a witch hat, a fake nose, and a long black dress. “Hey but I don’t want to be the wicked witch!!” Monica squeaked. “Too bad. Gavin, you are going to be the huntsman!” Ben took an ax and hunting looking clothes out of the bag and threw them at Gavin. “Oh lord!” Gavin screamed and ducked as the ax found it’s way into the side of the mansion. “Watch where you throw that thing!” he scowled and went to pull the ax out of the wall. “Anyways, Piper and Bryson you are both dwarves!” Ben cheered and pulled out some green clothes and a dwarf looking hat and threw it at them. “Is this some kind of short joke?” Bryson yelled at Ben. “Hehe... maybe a little bit.” Ben giggled. “Bryson is not short! He’s more fun-sized.” Piper yipped. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Bryson glared at her. “I don’t really know....” Piper thought about it. “Okay whatever, Noah you are the prince of this story. All hail your majesty!” Ben cooed and threw him some nice prince type clothes and a little crown. “Thank you my good sir.” Noah bowed getting into character immediately. “Ben what do you have for me?” Joanne clasped her hands together excited. “For you I have an apple Snow White!” Ben cackled. “I’m Snow White?? Are you kidding me?” Joanne smiled and ran to the bag pulling out a dress holding it tight. “WHAT? She gets to be Snow White? And I have to be a witch? I declare prejudice!” Monica argued. “Don’t blame me, blame the producers. In my opinion you look quite lovely in that witch costume. It suits you.” Ben rolled his eyes. “I am going to kill you!” Monica growled leaning into an attack position but Piper and Bryson managed to hold her back. Piper: Monica has gotten really grouchy lately since Johan got axed. She’s probably still mad about the Avril issue....oops “Anyways, we are going to the Brookside Mines for this challenge!” Ben grinned. “Mines? Like for dwarves?” Bryson asked fearfully. “Oh yes... it’s going to be amazing. Each of you will start at a different entrance of the mines, you will eventually find each other in the maze. Your goal is to hunt down the golden immunity token! Whoever finds it well....has immunity.” Ben explained. “Good luck my dearest” Noah kissed Joanne’s forehead and left to his entrance of the mines. “Once I shoot my gun then you run into the mind and start searching for the token! It’s make it or break it at this point of the show! Ready! Set! Go!” Ben said and shot the gun up into the air. And the teenagers darted into the mysterious mine naively, not knowing what’s in store for them. They were less worried about what’s in the mine, but they were worried about handling each other. Gavin: I have to do anything I can to win this challenge! If our ‘Muskateens’ alliance can make it through this round then we are like automatically guaranteed the final 3! I just have to do everything I can to make sure that neither Joanne or Noah win this challenge. I haven’t won a challenge yet, this is my TIME! As Gavin was strolling through the darkness of the mine, he could hear the drooping of stalagmites from the ceiling. The boy clutched on his ax he was given tightly. As soon as a stalagmite dropping fell onto him he felt something clutch onto his arm. “AGH!” he screamed. He was then brought face to face with his culprit, but it was only Monica with her witch face. “AGHHH” he still screamed once he saw her face. “Shut up! You’re going to cause some kind of rock avalanche or something and get us both killed.” Monica hushed him. “What do you want?” Gavin looked the girl in the eyes, he has no trust for her. “I want to make sure that either you or I win this thing. Isn’t that what you want?” Monica raised her eyebrow. “I mean yeah, I would like that... But I also wouldn’t mind getting you kicked out of here.” Gavin glared at her. “Oh please, I’m no harm to your game. Joanne and Noah are the real problems. They are a couple in the game, and you never trust a couple here.” Monica pointed out. “That makes sense, but what if I want you out for being downright evil?” Gavin growled. “Me? Evil? Honey you’ve got me all wrong. That is just my gameface. If you get to know me as a person, I really am just the nicest person you’ll ever meet.” Monica smirked. “I find that hard to believe... but what now? What do you want me to do?” Gavin asked. “Well I saw our precious little Snow White go down a path over there. If you can hold her up from winning immunity, and I find Noah and stop him. Then we can win this.” Monica explained her flawless plan. “Fine. It shouldn’t be that hard to stop her from winning, I will go and find her.” Gavin answered. “Great.” shined an evil grin. “Good luck to you my huntsman! Make me proud.” Monica smiled. “You too you rotten witch.” Gavin rolled his eyes. Gavin: I have signed my soul to the devil, but is this a good thing or a bad thing for me... I guess I’ll find out... “Oh hi there Joanne, I didn’t see you there.” Gavin came up behind me. “Oh dear me I thought you were the wicked witch! Have you seen her? She wants my heart ripped out because a dumb mirror said I was prettier than her.” Joanne said in a high pitch voice causing Gavin to laugh out loud. “Wow you are sure getting into this.” Gavin laughed, “And I’m the huntsman she hired to rip out your heart.” Gavin joked. “Omg yes. My favorite fairy tale is Snow White. I’m glad we’re doing this over one of the others.” Joanne smiled and turned around skipping through the mine. Right then Gavin eyed a loose stone in the wall, if he bumped into it he could send an avalanche of rocks down and trap Joanne so she couldn’t win the challenge. He was filled with guilt but then he reached out and pulled the stone out of the rock without her noticing. Gavin: It was my chance to get rid of her, I could stop her from winning the challenge and all I’d have to do is stop Noah from winning and then it really doesn’t matter which one of us wins them. The stones began to cascade out of place, falling onto the ground next to Joanne. Joanne turned around as she saw the rocks start to pile around her. “No! Help me Huntsmen! Help me!” Joanne screeched. Joanne was so nice... she did nothing to Gavin once he thought of it, meanwhile it was Monica’s fault Jacelin was no longer with him. Could he trust Monica? “I’m coming Joanne!” Gavin called and pounced at her pushing her away from the rockslide, but then several rocks landing on him crushing him beneath a bundle of rocks. “Oh no! Gavin!” Joanne gasped with shock. I have to get you out of here.” Joanne said worriedly. “Don’t worry about me! Worry about the witch! She hired me to get rid of you, she’s not going to stop until you’re gone.” Gavin sighed and stayed frozen dramatically. “Don’t worry Gavin, I will! I must do it fast, I need that token!!” Joanne screeched and ran off in search of the desired token as Gavin lied there with rocks covering his legs. “Wait! I was bluffing! Help me out!” Gavin shouted, but Joanne didn’t hear his call. “Wow I can’t believe you found me this quickly!” Bryson said, he and Piper were in their dwarf costumes walking around. “Me either, but hey at least we’re together. We’re going to win this challenge.” Piper grinned widely and when Bryson turned started sniffing his hair. Piper: Yeah... might of installed a little tracking device in Bryson’s shoes. I mean I can’t let him get out of my sight, he’s just so darn cute! The two then started to hear a set of footsteps coming down one of the paths. “Shh someone is coming!” Bryson said. “What if its Monica? Let’s ambush them!” Piper exclaimed. “Alright 1.....” Bryson whispered as the person got closer, “2.... 3!” and the two tackled the person to the ground. “Hey! What’s going on?!” Joanne commanded. “Oh sorry Joanne, we thought that you were Monica...” Bryson stammered. “Oh no, it’s just me! What have y'all been doing?” Joanne asked. “We just found each other... hey want to look for the immunity token with us?? We can work together to beat Monica.” Piper offered. “Yeah, that sounds good, I just really want to find Noah... I hope he is okay!” Joanne sighed. “I’m sure he is, I mean I don’t think that any of Ben’s challenges can cause death...” Bryson smiled. “Oh really?” A familiar hispanic voice came from another pathway and there stood Monica. “Monica! How long have you been there?” Piper gasped. “Long enough. So let’s try out this death option... Joanne would you like an apple?” Monica pulled out a shiny crimson red apple with a grin on her face. “Haha, very funny Monica. But you aren’t going to get me that easily. Come on guys lets get that immunity token!” Joanne told the dwarves. The three of them began to walk away, but then they heard blood curling scream it sounded as if it was a woman screaming to the top of her lungs. But then the four teens saw Noah running for his dear life screaming. THUD! THUD! THUD! The sound of huge footsteps vibrated throughout the cave. And then they saw it! The huge beast, it was green and ugly. It was an ogre! “Noah!” Joanne screamed once she saw him, but then she felt a large thud on the back of her head, Noah’s frightened face multiplied as if she had a spider’s eyes. Then Joannes fell over with smashed apple on the bad of her head. “Oops? Did I do that?” Monica cackled, faintly witch like. She ran through the ogre’s legs who towered above her. “Now where is my token?” she cheered. Piper and Bryson stood in the corner of the cave frightened, the ogre saw them immediately and ignored Noah. THUD! THUD! The ogre stomped his feet and then reached down and plucked Piper up. “AGH BRYSON!” she screamed. “Oog! Pretty girl. MINE!” the ogre roared into Piper’s face. “Maybe I suggest a breath mint mister? And you really do NOT want to mess with me. I have taken down whales!” Piper hollered. “Hey you bully! Let go of her!” Bryson screamed and took out his dwarf sized pick axe and start hammering on his foot. This didn’t seem to bother him and he grunted and kicked Bryson into the wall. “Aye Papi...” Bryson winced. “You do NOT touch my boyfriend!” Piper said and then punched the ogre in the eye angrily. Bryson: Did she just call me her boyfriend? What? The ogre then roared and dropped Piper on the ground running away deep into the cave. “Yeah you run! You big baby! You just got Piper’d!” she screamed. Noah then knelt next to Joanne’s body, “Joanne baby... please wake up. I’m supposed to be there to protect you.” Noah nuzzled his hand along her pale delicate cheek. “I will do anything for you to open up your eyes and see me again.” he said. Then he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and then came face to face and puckered his lips and pressed them against her soft delicate lips. And pulled them back and looked back at her, she still hadn’t woken. “I guess I read the story wrong...” Noah sighed and closed his eyes defeated. “For the princess will awaken to her true love’s kiss. And yes Noah... I love you too.” Joanne’s eyes fluttered open and Noah’s eyes widened in shock. “Joanne!” Noah shrieked and then wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. “I’m glad you're okay.” Noah smiled. “Of course I am, a silly little apple ain’t going to take me down.” Joanne laughed. “This is where the story goes wrong then.” Monica’s voice said darkly, and the couple turned around and saw the immunity token in Monica’s hands. “For once it is time for the evil side to win. Have fun deciding who you’re voting off tonight.” Monica laughed madly. The two troubled teenagers looked into eachothers eyes full of fear of losing each other. Noah gripped Joanne’s hand and entwined his fingers through hers. “Don’t worry... it will be me to go. I assure you.” Noah half smiled. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. We can get Gavin to vote Piper or Bryson...” Joanne said. “Actually there will be no voting tonight!” Ben interrupted. “I said to expect the unexpected and heres where that comes in. Today the winner of the challenge will decide who is eliminated from the game!” Ben roared. “And due to Monica finding the immunity token, she will be making that decision right now!” Ben turned towards Monica. “Oh goody! I’ve been waiting for this ever since the merge started.” Monica rubbed her hands thinking through it. “Noah darling, I’m afraid that since you got my man out of the game then I must in return take your woman out of the game. Sorry Snow.” Monica winked. “And the decision has been made.... I am sorry Joanne but this is the end of the road for you.” Ben shrugged. “It’s okay Monica, I’m going to hold my head high. Your petty revenge will not get to me. I’ve had the time of my life, and this was the best experience ever. What can I do with a million bucks when I have everything I need with Noah?” Joanne then turned around and grabbed Noah’s face and kissed him once more. “We knew that this was coming soon... I will win this for you! And I’ll see you at the end of the game with a million dollars in my hands.” Noah smiled. “Alright Joanne time to go, I hate this freaking cave so much.” Ben growled and grabbed Joanne’s arm dragging her away. “You know, you have just started war Monica.” Noah glared at the girl. “Indeed I have, you better put your dukes up because I’m not giving up till you’re out of here.” Monica agreed. “Sadly there was no happily ever after for the contestants... yet. Who will win this dramatic game? When will Piper and Bryson get together?? How will Noah handle losing Joanne? Who will win this war between Noah and Monica? All this and so much more next time on TEENs!” Ben exclaimed as Joanne walked into the dungeon. “Seriously? Is anybody going to help me out of here?” Gavin pleaded still with rocks piled on top of him. “ANYBODY??” Category:Teens Episodes